


It's a Beautiful Night (We're Looking For Something Dumb to Do)

by shaneo6930



Series: Wedding Imagine [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dancing, Dylan is a cute sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader insert fic, So cute your teeth will rot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: A quiet night on the beach with a bonfire with your boyfriend Dylan ends with a proposal and a crazy plan.Reader insert fic with gender neutral pronouns





	It's a Beautiful Night (We're Looking For Something Dumb to Do)

**Author's Note:**

> This two shot was based on a dream I had a few weeks back where I was Dylan's boyfriend, and he proposed to me quite like this. 
> 
> Everything in this story is fictional. Not real. Did not happen. 
> 
> Title from Marry You by Bruno Mars.

Tonight was probably one of the best nights of your life, you thought as you snuggled up to your boyfriend, watching the bonfire that burned in the pit before you on the beach. You’d been dating Dylan for the past two years and still going strong. And right now, there was no place you’d rather be than in his arms, lost in the beat of a nearby boom box and the hypnotic glow of the fire. 

“What are you thinking about?” he whispers in your ear as the fire begins to die down. You look up at Dylan, with a relaxed smile on your face. “Just how wonderful tonight is. Being in your arms,” you sighed, softly. “I don’t want it to end.” 

“It doesn’t have to,” he said, as he took your left hand in his, and slipped something on your finger. “Marry me?” he asks while you look down and see the silver band he placed on your hand. 

You turned around to face him. “Are you serious?”

Dylan laughed at this. “No,” he said. “I keep fake engagement rings in my pocket just to fuck with people.” He never could control his sarcasm. “Peel back the silver, and that’s pure milk chocolate.”

“I’m serious, smartass,” you said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. 

“So am I,” Dylan replied. “About the proposal, I mean. Not the chocolate.”

“Then of course, the answer’s yes,” you said, throwing your arms around his neck in a hug that sent both of you off of the log Dylan was perched on. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Dylan O’Brien,” you whispered in between soft kisses placed on his even softer lips. 

“As glad as I am that you said yes, the way you’re positioned on my stomach makes it hard to breathe.”

Looking down, you see that you are, in fact, sitting on his stomach. “Oh, shit,” you say through a laugh, rolling off of Dylan. “I’m sorry!” 

Right as you stood up the boom box not far from your site that had been scoring this conversation started playing Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. A nice, slow jam.

“Do you think the owners of this music would mind if we danced?” Dylan asked, not even waiting for an answer before wrapping his arms around your neck and swaying both of your bodies to the beat. 

“Darling, I will be loving you til you’re 70,” he mouthed along with the lyrics. 

“And baby my heart could fall as hard at 23,” you sang back, smiling. You couldn’t believe it. Soon, you were going to be (Mr./Mrs.) Dylan O’Brien. Something you’d dreamed about since the two of you were introduced at a party where you were both bored out of your mind. 

“Let’s not wait,” you whispered, as the song came to an abrupt end, due to the owners of the boom box deciding to pack it in. 

“Wait for what?”

“To get married,” you said, louder, as you sat back down on the log. “I never wanted the big wedding anyway. All I want is to be yours. Forever.” 

“I guess we could go down to the courthouse tomorrow,” your fiancé pondered. “But you know our families would kill the both of us if we didn’t do the big thing down the road.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Speaking of which, we should call them!”

He dialed a number and put it on speaker phone. After a couple of rings, his mother answered the phone. “Hello?” The voice out of the tiny speaker said. 

“Hey, mom. Get dad and put it on speaker. I have to conference somebody in,” Dylan said fast, as he started pushing more buttons on his phone. 

After a couple more rings, you hear your mom’s voice rings out. “Hello?” 

“Hey, mom!” you chirp happily.

“(Y/N)?” Your mom asks. “Why are you calling from Dylan’s phone?

“The kids have something to tell us,” Dylan’s mom says.

“Well, what is it?” Your mom asks, voice tinged with impatience. 

“Dylan’s asked me a very important question,” You tell the phone.

“And (Y/N) has said yes!” Dylan almost yelled, excited. 

“What question?” Dylan’s father asked, not really understanding what’s going on. 

The two of you looked at each other and nearly laughed. “We’re getting married!” Dylan blurts out quickly. “I asked (Y/N) to marry me, gave (her/him) a ring, and (he/she) said ‘Yes!’” 

You smile at your fiancé. “You really do love that this is happening, don’t you?” 

“You kidding?” he replies. “I’ve been planning this for a month.”

Tears started to fill your eyes. ‘You have?”

“He really has,” your mom’s voice rang out from the phone. “He asked my permission weeks ago. I was wondering if he’d ever get around to it.” 

This gets his parents and yours chattering about how they always knew you were perfect for each other, and if the wedding was gonna be at Dylan’s home or where  
you came from, with Dylan’s dad interjecting that maybe it could be at home plate in Citi Field.

“Guys, guys!” Dylan has to shout to gain back attention. “We have ages to figure that stuff out!” 

“Yeah, and I kinda want to get to bed,” you said yawning. “Can we resume this talk tomorrow?” 

“We’ll meet you guys or lunch Tuesday,” Dylan announced. “Love you!” He then quickly hung up the phone, because if he didn’t, it would never get done. 

“So, what do you say we go inside and continue the celebration?” He asked, his voice carrying a twang of suggestiveness. 

“Oh, no,” You answer. “You know its bad luck to sleep with your spouse on the day before your wedding.” 

“Are we really gonna do that?”

“We’re even gonna take separate rides to the courthouse,” You said, placing the smallest peck of a kiss on the tip of Dylan’s nose. 

“Well I guess we should get back home and rest up for our big day tomorrow,” Dylan said, letting you go. He picked up the pail of water you had by the log and poured it over the smoldering remains of the fire, extinguishing it fully. 

After the fire was out, the two of you went back to your house, hand in hand, discussing who you’re gonna call to be your witnesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be the impromptu courthouse wedding, and is in the works now.


End file.
